Witches of the Elements Book 6: Bringer of Order
by Darkerangel
Summary: [Season 2: Children of Xiong Saga] 5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xiong from taking over Th'rial. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil...
1. Episode 1: Eye of the Storm

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2 of **W.O.T.E**: _The Children of Xion Saga_

Book 6: Bringer of Order

* * *

Episode 1: Eye of the Storm

Lightning flashed upon the stormy night sky as the winds swirled together. Within the bed, she tossed and turned, unable to sleep; locked away in her own thoughts. She felt a force that shouldn't be there, a power growing uncontrollably. Raindrops continued hitting the rooftop hard; sounding like a child wailing on pots and pans as drums. She kicked the covers off in her restless state of mind.

She continued to struggle in her slumber, unable to let go of what was luring close to her. She continued to fight what seemed like an un-winnable battle as a clap of thunder roared in the sky. She felt herself sinking into her bed, unable to move due to the fire that surrounded her. Her ears began to ring from people screaming for help…screaming out for their saviour. Unable to react to their screams and cries, she tossed over to her side, feeling the searing heat of a white electrical energy that controlled her people.

Not only were people screaming in terror, but she felt a different kind of dark presence. She could feel this demonic presence wrapping His dark hands around the planet and within it, a woman psychopathically laughing with her dominance ranging over the world. The woman's controlling power and electrifying blue eyes with flowing white hair was too much for her, causing Princess Aureka to jump in her silken bed, breaking free from the vision that held her close as sweat started to pour down from her very soul.

With shaky hands, she started to wipe her forehead, unable to control her accelerated heart rate.

"…was this a dream…a vision…or…was it?" she couldn't concentrate anymore and left her room, walking towards a window in her nightgown Trista loaned her. She was captivated by this type of storm. In Elona they did have rainstorms, but nothing so violent like this one. Angela climbed up the latter and waved.

"Is the storm keeping you awake?" she asked.

"No…such a violent thing, and yet so soothing," said Princess Aureka.

"Yeah. I can't help it, but sometimes in storms I just can't help myself, but to stand outside and get all wet," said Angela, seeing The Princess giggle a little.

"You're the Water Elemental Warrior…it is your nature to be drawn to the water. You crave that sense of freedom and through the water you find it," she said.

"Yeah—I'm starting to figure that out," said Angela.

"Your destiny lies with the key…with it; you will open the box to..." Angela's blue eyes noticed The Princess' sad expression while she was looking through the window. "You miss your home…don't you?"

"Huh? Oh…I…ahaha!" she fell to her knees, grabbing her head, hearing the psychopathic cackle of the lady with white hair.

"Aureka…are you okay?" asked Angela, coming to her aid.

"I'm fine," she said, knowing it was a lie. "I just need some air."

"Then come with me," escorted Angela. Angela tugged her along and they went outside, letting the cold drops of water fall on top of them.

"What are we doing out here?" she asked.

"Being free…what else?" said Angela. The sky lit up with a bolt of lightning crashing downward while thunder roared in the distance. Aureka was right though, she did felt drawn to the water more so than ever. Ever since Blitz died she felt like someone has been calling out to her from a distance. And through this storm from the rain, she closed her eyes, feeling this person's touch as she slide her fingers through her blue hair. This person she has been feeling all around her felt so near…almost inside of her, yarning to get out. Angela stared up at the sky, not realizing she was shivering from the cold. She turned her head and notice The Princess was gone.

"Princess?...Aureka!" she cried out. A sudden footstep stomped down in a puddle, causing Angela to turn towards her left. Angela slowly followed the sounds of the stomping puddles, but unexpectedly became trapped within a wall of mysterious fog. There close to her stood a figure as Angela cried out too it. She ran over, getting a better image when she gasped, "Casmir!" He smiled and waved his hand, sending her back. Angela hit the wet ground, as water splashed on top of her. She started to crawl backwards as panic took over her body. She was unsure of herself if she could defeat a Witch Stalker on her own. Angela stopped and stood up and cast, "Karu!" The blast of water headed straight in his direction, but he vanished as the fog ate up her spell. She looked around, unable to sense his location. For a quick second she felt something as he stepped in a puddle allowing some time to for her to duck down before he swung. He swung with his right hand, but lifted up his left and the force caused Angela to fall again. He stood on top of her, eyeing her as he lifted up his right hand, slowly tightening his grip on her blue Crystal Heart. Angela grabbed her chest, gasping for air as her life-force started to fade.

"No!" yelled Aureka. He turned his eyes on a new prize and let go of the hold he had on Angela. Casmir titled his head to the side, puzzled at the fact that Princess Aureka's Crystal Heart wasn't on the inside like everyone else's, but visible on the outside. He started to raise his hand when Angela screamed out, "Get away from her…get away from HER!...AQUATA!" She flung her hand around and a rush of water come toppling down on top of Casmir like a small wave, not big enough to knock him down though.

He turned his sights on Angela and quickly lifted his right hand up, but as he did, he notice he was unable to move his fingers. His whole hand started to sprout ice as it quickly spread throughout his entire body. Angela eyes widen in disbelief, seeing the Witch Stalker frozen, covered in ice. Princess Aureka made a faint smirk and flicked both her hands, shattering the ice into tinny shards, killing Casmir once and for all.

"You okay?" she asked, extending her hand out.

"Yeah, but…do…do I have a new power?" Angela asked curiously, looking at her hands, shaking from either the storm or what she just witnessed.


	2. Episode 2: Crossing

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 2: Crossing

The next day, the storm settled and they were inside the Magick Store as Angela told them what happened.

"Wait…you have a new power?" asked Jenna.

"No…yes…I dunno… No, I just don't do ice, I don't have that kind of power," rambled Angela.

"Well the spell you cast isn't in the book," said T.K. while flipping pages.

"What do you mean it's not in the book?" she asked.

"If he said it's not in the book then it's obviously not in the freakin' book," said Trista looking over his shoulder.

"How can that be?" She looked over at Leonn'e and Aureka for some answers.

"You made your own spell," Leonn'e finally answered.

"My own spell?"

"Yes…The Crystal Hearts back in Kibosh's shop, may have shattered, but not destroyed. It seemed that they have bonded with your existing Hearts thus…evolving your elemental powers," explained The Princess.

"You know…now that I think about it, I do remember feeling something go through me when we left," said T.K. Both Trista, Zac, and Jenna agreed.

"But, wait…you said evolving—evolving into what?" Angela asked curiously.

"That…is something you all must find on your own." Angela just couldn't believe it, was Blizzard's…power in her?

Deep within another dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, lays a hazed and dieing planet called Elona. Within the floating tall cartelistic tower structure called Cloud Nine, where the guardians and the oracle of the planet reside. Sitting in the oracle's chair was Nishka. She had her hands resting on the arms of the golden chair, feet planted nicely, back straighten and eyes closed. The room was white and gold with a star-like symbol on the floor. Behind the golden chair was a huge stain glass window and swinging inside back and forth in front of the stain glass window was a huge pendulum from a clock.

"My ydal?" asked the Oracle. Her eyelashes fluttered up as she opened up her electrifying blue eyes and said in a sweet voice,

"Eet iz time…bring her home zu me."

"COME FORTH…SHALLOW SPIRITS!!" the Oracle yelled. Crazy wind started to blow inside the room and all of a sudden these spirits wearing shredded dark green clothing, no legs, really tall and skinny dark green top hats, and a light green chest plate. They hovered around the star-like symbol on the floor; they were bald with glowing orange eyes. They placed their hands together, two fingers over lapping and began chanting, "Omnis mundi catra…omnis mundi catra…" Nishka sat there, laughing insanely.

Back on Earth, they were discussing the prince and princess' situation.

"So why can't I create a portal again?" asked T.K.

"Because it might kill you this time,"

"Something is terribly wrong and I…we need to go to Elona now," said Princess Aureka.

"Something…is coming," whispered Zac. Angela was about to say something when all of a sudden, orange light flashed behind a counter. The light blinked a couple of times before it became solid.

"Whoa," said Zac.

"Ahhh!" screamed Princes Aureka, being completely sucked in without warning.

"AUREKA!" lashed out Leonn'e, quickly jumping in right after.

"No!" said T.K. holding his two fingers up. The rest of them quickly placed their two fingers on his, preventing the portal from closing completely.

"GO!" yelled T.K. as they all jumped in, closing the portal from behind.


	3. Episode 3: An Ordinary World

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 3: An Ordinary World

They fell into a tunnel of vibrant display of colors ranging from blue, red, and green, to pink, turquoise, and silver. The portal opened up from the other side and they all fell on top of each other.

"Okay…someone seriously needs to work on landings," complained Trista. Prince Leonn'e and Princess Aureka crossed over before they did and were standing, looking around place with horrid expressions. Angela lifted herself up, seeing the land in front of them split into two divided lines. On the right side was a desert land, they could see the green grass fading into desert sand. However, on the left side the land was covered in white snow, but this snow was different, it felt different.

"Snow? You guys get snow?" Both The Prince and Princess looked at T.K. and said at the same time, "What is snow?" All five of them looked at each other.

"You know what, never-mind. Let's just go to the castle," suggested Jenna. They headed off to Princess Aureka's kingdom called Laberia or The Kingdom of Laberia. The castle still had a grassy field to it, but you could tell it would not last. The guards bowed down to their princess and greeted them all in warm welcomes.

Over on Cloud Nine, Nishka politely called forth a person by the name of Malachi.

"I want you zu welcome our guest home. Show them…the way of Ze Word," she said with a wicked grin.

Over at Crystal Tower, everybody was about to go in when all of a sudden they notice a guy approaching the castle. He looked to be 5'10", black hair, and rugged clothing.

"Something's not right…he passed through the gate without no one telling," whispered Leonn'e.

"Who goes there?" asked one of the guards. The guy did not answer and the guards drew up their weapons. Aureka calmly stepped up in front of the guards and asked,

"What's your name child?"

"My name is Malachi," he said. The closer he got the more they were able to see his pupils which weren't black, but white and a small swarm of this green-ish mist surround his head.

"I have come forth in the name one of The Children of Xion," he said. Princess Aureka quickly turned her head towards Leonn'e's direction and his eyes opened wide in terror.

"Did…did you say The Children of Xion?" she asked more clearly.

"She wants you princess…she wants you all to hear The Word. Come, let us all embrace it…let it feel the empty void that plague our very hearts," he preached.

"Did you say The Word...Nishka," she whispered.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but um dude, I highly suggest the back the hell up," stated Trista noticing the guy isn't stopping.

"Dude stop," yelled Zac as all five of them came down in front of the princess.

"Me ydal said you five may put up a fight. She also said for me to show you the power of The Word," said Malachi, finally stopping. Malachi balled up his right fist as it started to grow in size massively.


	4. Episode 4: Electrical Light

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 4: Electrical Light

"Anybody knows what's going on…or is it just me," asked Angela.

"Look out…Princess!" shouted Zac. All five of them surrounded her as he slammed his huge fist down on top of them. They held their hands up, using the invisible magical force to push up.

"Some help would be nice," stressed Zac. Guards surround Malachi as his other hand grew in size. Without thinking he just slapped his hand, sending the guards flying back. On top of the castle an archer fired one of his arrows as it zoomed straight through his left shoulder. While in pain he brought his hands back down to regular size as the guards took him away.

Everyone met in the council room were the guards discussed what has happened these past couple of weeks. From their stories it seemed that a being by the name of Nishka came into Elona unannounced. With one touched people fell under her spell as within a day she had an entire army at her disposal. She then brought her army to Cloud Nine where she flew up high in the air, easily dodging the Guardians attacks. They also said that all she did was planted her feet on the tiles as a beam of white electrical light traveled around throughout the levitation tower in the sky. She took over Cloud Nine like it was nothing and it is only a matter of time before her sights are set on Crystal Tower.


	5. Episode 5: Birth of HIM

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 5: Birth of HIM

Later on that day they met in the crystal thrown room. The room was domed shaped with a gold circular rim around it, a structure of the sun on the ceiling, and just beautifully done. Princess Aureka and Price Diecoon sat on their chairs made of pure silver stone. All five witches stood before them, waiting for a more detailed explanation.

"You already know that they're twenty-six O'megka K's," said Princess Aureka.

"What we didn't tell you is that the O'megka K's are birth from The Children of Xion," said Price Leonn'e.

"Who are they?" asked Jenna.

"They are… Bringers."

"Bringers?" asked T.K.

"I believe it is time for you to learn the truth of your past…and future," said Princess Aureka. "Long ago in the Neo age, a man by the name of Lucicus fell in love with my mother. It was an arrange marriage, but my mother didn't love him in return for she yearn for my father. When Lucicus found out about this he was devastated…heart broken even. That's…that's when it came."

"It?" asked Angela.

"The Dynasty," continued Prince Leonn'e. Nobody knows where The Dynasty came from, but it drives from the very power of hell itself. We do know that it wanted Lucicus hatred. It bonded with his mind, body, soul, and heart, transforming him…into evil itself or the first evil. Lucicus died and became and Xion, supreme dark unholy master and emperor of The Dark Passage."

"Or Nether Realm," Princess Aureka continued. "Xion not only rage war on my kingdom, but the universe itself. The Elemental Warriors fought with my father against HIM and barely won. The battle was long and tiresome, it wasn't easy as the Elemental Warriors had to sacrifice themselves in order to trap and prison his soul. My father couldn't destroy Xion's armor so he broke it up into five parts, scattering them throughout far reaches of Elona."

"Before he died, he had three children. The Children of Xion then gave birth to they own demon seed called the O'megka K's. One of The Children is here. Her name is Nishka and she is…The Bringer of Order," said Prince Leonn'e.

"Bringer of Order?" asked Zac.

"Yes. As The Bringer of Order her task is to spread Xion's message throughout my world," said The Princess.

"Alright…so let's go and kick some ass," suggested Trista.

"NO! Nishka is more powerful than anyone you've faced so far. The Word of Xion is apart of her meaning if she sets one foot into his very room…we all would fall under HIS spell. One touch of any is all she needs to strip you of your free will and convert you to HIS," explained Leonn'e.

"So how are we supposed to stop someone who has the power to turn us into a walking, worshiping zombie with one freakin' touch?" asked Angela. Before they could answer a flash of strong green light appeared before them as Nishka levitated forth from it and in a sweet voice said,

"Hello little ones…I am Nishka."

"She's in?" said Jenna as her heart raced.

"But how?" asked Angela while stuttering.

"Get ready guys," said T.K.

"Hahuh…there is no need for fighting little ones, when there is Ze Word."

"What do you want?" asked Princess Aureka for reinsurance.

"Ah…Princess Aureka and her prince…you are finally home. All I want iz zu spread my father's message. Zu bring peace unzu this world…this dieing world."

"Peace...peace? This isn't peace, you're taking away people free will, forcing them to worship you and HIM," said Leonne.

"A necessary sacrifice. Ze sick, ze weak, ze poor, even ze damned will all be but a memory hahahahahah," she laughed insanely.

"I won't let you do this. Not here, not this planet, and not my people," said Princess Aureka, standing.

"You have no choice. My father has plans for you too Elemental Warriors haahuh…he has plans for all his children hahahahahahahaha…" said Nishka while vanishing back into the strong green light.

"Why didn't she attack?" asked Zac.

"She had the perfect element of surprise," said Jenna.

"We have to go after her," said Trista.

"No. We will deal with this in the morning. Right now I just want you all to get some rest," ordered The Princess.

"But your hinnies," blurted out Angela, but it was too late as she stepped down and left the room.

"Sorry young warriors. You'd just have to understand her situation. Basically Nishka has most of her people hostage; every move we make must be the right one," explained The Prince, stepping down too.


	6. Episode 6: A Siren’s Melody

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 6: A Siren's Melody

Angela placed her head upon her pillow, thinking about what was happening right in front of her. Something just didn't feel right…like The Princess was holding something back. Angela didn't understand why the planet was still dieing? They freed Aureka, so everything should have went back to normal. From what she'd seen, Aureka has to be one of the most powerful being on Earth…so why is she letter Nishka get to her?

All this thinking drifted Angela to sleep, as she dreamt about the person who has been calling her from the water. She smiled in her sleep as her dream shifted to Blitz icy gaze.

"Huhawwwahhuhawww…huhawwwahhuhawww…" Angela eyes fluttered a little as she turned her body in the covers. A warm soothing melody filled Angela's heart and soul in a mesmerizing trance, wrapping its hold around her ever-so tightly. She removed the covers and stood up; her eyes didn't have any pupils meaning they were completely blue.

"Huhawwwahhuhawww…huhawwwahhuhawww…" The mesmerizing tune drew her out of her room and outside of the castle. She used her power and witchcraft to deal with the guards that stood in her way. All of a sudden Zac jumped from his bed as he ran down the hall telling everyone Angela was in danger.

"We don't even know where she went," said Jenna as they stood outside.

"Yeah…well…I didn't think about that part yet," said Zac.

"Shhh…" hushed Trista. A mild breeze swept a crossed her face, causing her hair to dance, hearing the faint sounding melody.

"We fly," said T.K.

Angela walked around in the dark deserted forest, getting more and more closer to the source of the melody. The melody pulled in her in like fire to an insect; she couldn't resist getting closer to it. As something that seemed like light peaked over and swallowed the night, Angela finally reached the end of the forest. What stood before her was a cliff and down below was a huge humongous whirlpool in a river that drifted out into nowhere. Angela felt someone's hands easing their way from behind. The right hand wrapped around her waist, touching her smooth caramel stomach while the left hand caressed her chest so gently.

"Huhawwwahhuhawww…huhawwwahhuhawww," sung the Siren, as she whispered the melody into Angela's right ear.

The morning light aided the gang's search as they followed Trista. They hovered over the forest, seeing a figure passed it. They flew and landed toward it, seeing it was Angela, being seduced by something…or one.

"Angela!" shouted Zac. The Siren turned and hissed at them, letting go of Angela. The Siren stepped over to the side as Angela turned around to face them.

"Sweetie…come away from the edge of the cliff and everything will be okay," said Jenna calmly.

"Angela…can you hear us?" asked T.K. Angela smiled slightly as she lifted up both her hands for a hug from someone.

"That a girl," said Trista. Angela smile faded as she leaned backwards.

"ANGELA!!!!" screamed Zac as she fell off the edge. The wind pushed hard against her body as Zac reached out for his falling sister. Suddenly her pupil appeared back in her eyes as she inhaled a ton of air, while reaching out to her brother, but fell straight into the whirlpool. Angela was tossed back and forth and the currents darted and rushed her. The swirling whirlpool pulled her down under to her death as it vanished without a trace.

All of them fell to their knees, inhaling and exhaling so deeply like the wind was knocked out of them. Jenna and Trista both knew that know one could have survived that fall and the sheer force of a whirlpool. T.K. pounded the ground as tears ran and dripped down his face. Zac's heavy breathing deepened, turning in Siren's direction, his hazel eyes illuminated the color of fire itself as Siren screamed in unbearable searing pain.


	7. Episode 7: Pulling me Under

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 7: Pulling me Under

The sea deepened, pulling Angela down with it. Her eyelids cracked open for a second as she reached out for the blurry sun overhead. Her hand slowly draped back down, unable to hold her breath any longer her eyelid closed, slowly slipping away from the land of the living, drifting off to the land of the dead. Her eyelids fluttered open a little, seeing a light, a stare so warm and clear like heaven calling to her.

Her vision suddenly became clearer, seeing that it wasn't light, but the light from the sun being reflected off of a pair of the most beautiful turquoise eyes she had ever seen. It was a guy, little bit older than she was, with brown hair and tanned colored skin. He suddenly pressed his lips upon hers, breathing life back into her lungs as she gasp for air in his warm moist mouth.

They pulled away as he held both her hands. Her blue hair danced around in the seawater as she looked around seeing the wonders and beauty of the sea life below. Angela turned back at the guy seeing that he had no shirt on with amazing eight pack abs. There was this amazing physical, spiritual, and…sexual attraction between both of them.

_"Could…could he be the one. The one who's been calling out to me?"_ she thought.

_"That…I am_," he whispered in her head. His voice was so crisp and clear; Angela just wanted to melt right then and there. Before she could ask another question he leaned in for a kiss again, giving her more oxygen. She leaned back, feeling something touching her leg. Her full vision finally back to normal seeing that this guy didn't have any legs, but a tail.

She swam back, thinking to herself that there's was no way in hell she'd just made out with a…a merman. He smiled and quickly swam around her, grabbing her hand again, gesturing for her to follow him. She hesitated a bit, taken back from all this weirdness, but there was something about him, something that Blitz didn't have. She cupped his hand and they swam together as he showed her the heavenly wonders of the great blue sea.

It was so beautiful and peaceful, and she wanted to experience more, but instead he turned around, staring into her blue eyes and his turquoise eyes. He unexpectedly took off this chain her had around his next and placed around Angela's. She looked at it, seeing there was a key attach to it. She looked at him puzzled and he whispered telepathically,

_"Save me."_ With that said she suddenly gasped for air, chocking on river water. Her blurry vision returned, hearing the faint voice of her friends.

"Angela…Angela…Angela," called out Zac, pulling her more out of the river.


	8. Episode 8: Rain of Terror

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 8: Rain of Terror

Angela slowly stretched opened her eyelids, seeing everyone around her in the castle. Her head was pounding as she coughed up some water. She picked herself up quickly, screaming out, "I'll find you!"

"Angela—it's going to be okay sis," said Zac, putting his arms around her for comfort.

"Where am I…where is he?" she asked. Zac studied her, as if she was crazy.

"Sweetie, you fell and landed within the lake. You're safe in the castle now," explained Princess Aureka.

_"Was it just a dream…but it felt so real…too real…no, it couldn't have been a dream," _she thought.

"Angela...are you okay?" asked T.K.

"Send me back…I have to find him!" she pleaded.

"Send you back?" asked Princes Leonn'e.

"Find him?" repeated Zac.

"See, this is why they say don't drink the water," whispered Trista.

"Huha," whispered Jenna, agreeing.

"Princess!" yelled out one of the guards as he entered into the room.

"Yes?" He was out of breath as he huffed and puffed his words out,

"The—viewing—screen…" Aureka nodded and waved her right hand. In front of them a rectangular gold outlined screen appeared. The screen showed a map of Elona and all its surroundings.

"By the gods," gasped Prince Leonn'e.

"What is it?" asked Jenna.

"Is it Nishka?" asked Trista, viewing the map.

"Yes…she…she has already corrupted 20 of the planet within just a few days," said The Princess.

"What?" said T.K. studding the screen. Zac attention went away from the screen as Angela began to tug his shirt and said,

"I…I have to save him."

"What are you talking about…save who?" he asked curiously. She thought about it for a minuet and said,

"A mermaid…well merman."

"You're seriously joking right?" asked Trista.

"You mean to tell us that you actually met a merman?" asked T.K.

"Yeah…I mean I know it sounds lame, but…he saved my life," she explained.

"Riiighht…and umm, what is your 'merman's' name?" asked Jenna.

"…Syrus…his name is Syrus."

"First Siren and now this Syrus dude," said T.K.

"I'm telling the truth," said Angela, placing her hand over on her chest as her eyes widen in fear. She started patting down her chest franticly as if looking for something.

"The key, where is the key?" she asked hysterically.

"Key, what key?" asked The Princess.

"Before I was dragged out of the water, Syrus gave me a key and said, 'Save me'."

"There was no key on you," said Jenna.

"Take me back…now!"

Over at Cloud Nine, Nishka set forth her first plan, one out of three to be exact.

"Eet iz time for phase one, bring forth my Rebel Fighters," she said with a smile.

Back at the lake, the gang such through rocks and grassy areas for this "key" Angela clamed to be wearing.

"Look Miss. Diva, get your ass down here and help," complained Jenna.

"And um mess these white boots up, you got me bent sweetie," said Trista, flipping back her blonde hair.

"You know what, you're pissing me off with your 'I'm better than everyone' attitude," snapped Jenna.

"Didn't say I was better than everyone…however I am hotter than you," she said with a stare.

"You son of a bic—"

"HEY! I found it," yelled out Trista, untangling the chain from a branch.

"That's it," said Angela rushing right over. The key was shaped like a silver skeleton key with a big base with a picture of a rose on it.

"May I?" asked The Princess. She took a look at the key and her colorful eyes lit up in a gasp, showing it to her prince.

"Could it be?" he asked.

"Yes...I think it is," she responded.

"What is it?" asked T.K.

Back up on Cloud Nine, Nishka's Rebel Fighters stood around the tower in a circle, each holding a blue with a white designed egg. Nishka stepped forth out of the entranceway, on the edge, looking down over the world.

"Eet iz time," she said and began to hover. She placed her right finger on the Rebel's egg to the right of her and did the same to the left. Electrical white light surged all around the tower, transferring into each and every single egg.

"Muuhahahahahahhhhaaaahhhahahha!!!!" laughed Nishka insanely as all fifty Rebel Fighters fell off the tower with a beam of green light shining from behind them, casting a image of a tail.

Back down, the gang looked up seeing a green-looking meteor shower falling to their deaths.

"NO!" screamed out Aureka as the first Rebel screamed out, "The Word, IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!" while crashing into the ground of a local town. The egg cracked opened along with him and a burst of white electrical light burst opened, making an explosion like no other as everyone in that town lost everything that was closest to their hearts, being corrupted by The Word.

"Listen to me Elemental Warriors and listen well. Nishka has tipped the scale and upset the balance of this world. For each corruption my powers drains slowly, but heavily," explained Princess Aureka with a serious look in her eyes.

"So is that why you didn't like set Nishka on fire or something?" asked Zac.

"That is not all, if I don't have full control of my powers soon this planet will die, giving Xion what he wants."

"So what can we do?" asked Angela.

"This skeleton key…this key unlocks a hidden chest. The chest contains The Golden Chalice of DegaIllah (Day-Ga-i-Lah)," she said.

"The Golden Chalice?" repeated Trista.

"Of DegaIllah?" asked Jenna.

"DegaIllah is one of the dark gods of Elona. However the ten other gods over threw him to a planet where they encased and blessed his powers into a Chalice," explained Leonn'e seeing another explosive crash.

"It is the only thing that will put an end to all of this. You're traveling to the planet Mahlu (May-Luu) and there within the temple of Zara lies The Golden Chalice. May the gods protect you for you will be on your own…NOW GO!" ordered Princess Aureka, she twirled her head around, causing her rainbow ponytail to crack like a whip. The crystal in her hair glowed, teleporting them to the planet Mahlu. Prince Leonn'e quickly grabbed The Princess before she collapsed.

"Aureka, that was way too much magic you just used," he said.

"I have faith in them…please, take the crystal."

"What?" he asked shockingly.

"Take it…just in case something happens to me, it'll be safer in your hands for now," she said while struggling with it. That spell left her so weak that the crystal felt like a car on top of her hand. She dropped it in his hand and passed out, putting all strength into her faith…faith that the Elemental Warriors will bring forth the item that just may save her world.


	9. Episode 9: Knights of KI

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 9: Knights of K-I

A ray of colors ranging from red, blue, green, grey, and yellow zigzagged around in space. A couple of seconds later, the ray zoomed overhead and came crashing down into the planet's gravitational pull and atmosphere. The ray beamed downward and once in Mahlu's atmosphere it curled upward towards the temple of Zara. Upon reaching the temple, the ray dispersed and separated as the kids fell and planted their feet on the ground.

"Now that is what I call a landing," joked Trista. They looked around seeing that the planet was complete different from Earth. Even though from space the planet seemed violet, some trees were purple and some of the grass was blue. They turned around seeing a huge Aztec temple… temple of Zara.

"Whoa…now that is a temple," expressed Jenna in amazement.

"Lets go…Elona is in danger," ordered T.K. The gang ran up the thousand flights of stairs, getting very close to the top. Upon reaching, they notice four statues. Two on left and two on the right on the middle base of the temple structure.

"Wow…this was easy," said Jenna. Suddenly out of the blue, they stopped as their stones around their neck started to jingle.

"What's going on?" asked Angela.

"Some…something is coming," whispered Zac, looking up at the blue sky, hearing a strange female on going crackle as creepy organ music started to play in the background. All of a sudden a pair of huge dark green shaded eyes appeared in the sky above the temple. The eyes had a very small pupil with shading around it.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh." The eyes stared down directly at them and you could just feel this demonic intense pressure coming form the floating pair of eyes around them as the blue sky suddenly morphed into thunderous grey clouds.

"What's goin' on?" asked Trista.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh," cackled the voice as the tiny pupils in her dark green shaded eyes brighten brighter than the sun. Two bolts of lightning came directly from her pupils and split into two making a total of four bolts. The lighting crashed right on top of the four statuses as they shaded their eyes from the intense lighting.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh." The creepy organ music started to disappear within the background as the pair of floating eyes faded away, returning the sky back to normal.

"Crap," complained Jenna uncovering her eyes. Soon after, the temple started to rumble as all four statues shattered, reviving forth the life that was trapped in solid stone. The four figures stepped forth more into the light. Their presence felt so familiar and yet so far.

"Who are you!" shouted T.K.

"We are…the Knights of K-I!"

"Knights of K-I?" asked Zac.

"I am Annihilator…if you want The Golden Chalice, come and claim it," he said in a deep voice. The gang stood in their fighting stances as they transformed into their Battle Mode. Annihilator just laughed at them, sensing no threat from the witches.

"What's so funny?" asked Angela.

"Death has ARRIVED!" he shouted. He slowly took out his double swords from the scabbards on his waist. The sword in his right hand, the pommel was shaped like a cloud representing thunder while the sword in his left hand, the pommel was shaped like a lightning bold. He placed the two swords above his head and made his blades kiss, forming a small _X_. He then slowly brought them down and as he did that it looked like he had another pair of arms, and another making a total of six. The image of the four extra arms vanished as he brought his right sword up in front of T.K. It just levitated by itself as he put the left sword close to it too. The two swords looked glued together as he took both hands around the grip and swung it to the left, gathering up energy, forming his own lightning.

"Sonic…BOOM!" he said while swinging the sword back in front of him. The sheer powerful force of the swung caused them to put up their arms up to block the invisible gust of wind and sound that was pushing them back down the stairs. Along with the gust and sound from the thunder came the lightning, crashing into all of five of them at once.

"AHHHHAHH!!!" they all screamed. Thunder and lightning combined proved to be too much for them, causing them to lose control of their balance, being swept away by the current of the thunder. They were swept from the stairs and up into the air as the lightning separated them in different parts of the planet.

"Now my knights—let the hunt begin," said Annihilator with a wicked grin.


	10. Episode 10: Blast from the Past

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 10: Blast from the Past

Angela jumped up seeing that she was separate from the group. She looked around having no clue which way was which or even where to go.

_"Okay?...I'll just fly out of here," _she thought.

"Elemental Warrior!" shouted a female's voice. Angela turned seeing a woman standing on a rock with gold armor, long light blue ponytail, and dark eyes.

"I'm Izu, death is inevitable," she said while taking out her weapon. She carried a spear, but the blade part of the spear was a blue crystal with a red ribbon around it.

"Eh-I hate my job…HUH!' said Angela, flicking her hand. Izu jumped up in the air as the force slammed against the rock, leaving an imprint. Izu just started thrusting her spear super fast, causing Angela to make split second dodging decisions. Angela tried blocking the spear and right kick, but Izu blocked the kick with the staff part of the spear.

"Heehee, why don't you transform…is it because you can't?"

"Now you're pissing me off," said Angela, charging at her.

"Come child…HAAA!" Izu lifted her spear, but Angela used it to her advantage and used the staff part as a stepping stone. Izu pushed up on it, causing Angela to use her other foot, kicking Izu straight in the face, while doing a back flip in the air. Izu jumped in the air and landed back on the rock. She held the spear firmly in her hands as the crystal started to glow bright blue.

"DIAMOND!" Izu thrust the spear forward faster as thousands of tiny diamond shards started to appear.

"STORM!" Izu slashed upward, sending the diamond shards straight toward Angela. Angela held onto the key around her neck and extended her left hand, literally stopping half of the shards. The rest of the shards came straight at her as she used her other hand, creating a barrier around her, stopping all but a few, getting a cut in the process.

"My…my…my, aren't we a clever little white witch," said Izu with interest.

"My…my…my, bit me!" shouted Angela, slowly lifting both hands in the air. The ground under them started to shake making it harder and harder for Angela to keep her focus.

"What sorcery is this?" asked Izu, starting to panic.

"Not sorcery…wishcraft…HAAA!" she shouted, raising her hands high in the air.

"No…AHAAHAHAHa!" screamed Izu as the ground under collapsed and caved in. "Swear, I better not be the only one getting jumped around here."

Over on the other side of the Temple of Zara, Trista slammed into a tree.

"I'm Del Rossi…death will fall upon you all." Del Rossi had on a brown cloak with black boots and a hood coving his face.

"Blah, blah, blah," taunted Trista. "Aerorik!" She lifted up her hands, crisscrossing them, creating two fait slashes looking things. She brought her hands down same way and the blades started to become more seeable. She brought her hands back up for the last time and grabbed them and through them. Del Rossi swirled his mega scythe weapon around, blocking the two air blades. While still swirling he lifted the scythe up above him and said, "Deadly Scream!" Del Rossi forced the scythe down, summoning a sonic wave of a death as it hummed a deadly tune.

"You wanna play…let's play," said Roxi as Trista's eyes changed.

Yuli did a back flip, shooting an arrow straight at Zac. Zac saw it coming and at the right time melted it. Yuli just smiled wearing a hunter's outfit. He whipped out a gold arrow and launched it as it smacked straight into a tree.

"Damn…" said Zac, ducking for cover as the tree exploded.

Somewhere else, T.K. continued his hardest to stop the leader of the knights. Annihilator whipped out his thunder and lightning swords, unleashing another sonic boom attack. T.K. tried combining a defensive attack with an active attack, but the blast was too much for him, causing him to slam and break five trees in one.

"Ahh…with these odds, Jenna must be really having fun."

"What the hell—this is not fun," complained Jenna who has of yet been attacked. She saw the top of the temple and ran for it. She climbed to the top of the stairs and what stood before her were tall double doors. In the center was a hand print of some sort. She carefully touched the end of it, but heard something form behind. She turned seeing T.K. being thrown from the forest to the open area in front of the temple. Jenna ran back down the stairs to aid her friend shouting out, "Travis!"

"No!" he screamed, but it was too late. Jenna was suddenly snatched by Annihilator. He crossed his two swords and held them up to her neck as her body pressed hard against him.

"Give it up little warrior witch. You can not stop what is to come. Death has smiled at you all."

T.K. struggled to stay up as Annihilator adjusted his swords.

"In fact…she'll be the first of the many!" said Annihilator, zapping Jenna with electricity.

"AHHHAHAHAHHAH!!!!" screamed Jenna, screaming her heart out.

"JENNAFER!" shouted T.K. Annihilator sudden stopped, enjoying every scream, shout, and holler that came out their mouths. Jenna started to inhale very deeply, as her heart started to pump harder and faster. The tattoo on her back with the question mark, eye, and upside down triangle began to pulsate, flashing for a second. Jenna head twitched very rapidly as if time sped up or something. All of a sudden she lifted her head up, her hazel eyes now purple.

"Ahhh!" screamed both Trista, Zac, and Angela, being thrown right by T.K.

"Castarta!" shouted Jenna sending Annihilator flying into the foot of the stairs.

"What is this witchcraft?" asked Yuli. Jenna stood, hair now on the ground.

"Jenna?" whispered T.K.

"Hmmahhahahaha… Tāj Mahal LIVES Muahahahahah!!!"


	11. Episode 11: Missing

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 11: Missing

Back on Elona, Prince Leonn'e now started to panic, checking the planet's map on screen.

"30...35...sir! 45."

"Damn you! She has already converted half of the planet…in less than a couple of days. Send word to The Princess."

"My Lord…The Princess is…missing," said a guard.

"WHAT! What the hell you mean she's missing?" he asked.

"We've searched the entire castle, she isn't here," he answered.

"And you're telling me this now," said Leonne, shoving the guard.

Over on Cloud Nine, Nishka sat on her thrown as Princess Aureka entered the floating tower willingly.

"Ello Princess…what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Nishka with interest.

"You know why I'm here. You will NOT corrupt this planet. I will stop you with ever fiber in my body," said Princess Aureka. Nishka smiled and giggled, standing up.

"This iz nothing compared to what iz to come. Zi fate iz sealed and I will for fill eet," she said, stepping down. Surprisingly nothing happened as she now stood in front of The Princess.

"You have the power to stop this. Wait…why haven't I been corrupted?" she asked.

"Heehehe…little one, you are strong willed just like this planet. However, there iz no need to convert you…yet. You see, your Krystallos iz connected to you, just like you are connected to this planet. When the planet is fully corrupted, only then will you be."

"No!"

"And in order for eet to work I will need your power…eet iz the key to opening the Vorpax, HHAHAAHhahahhahahahhahahha," laughing insanely. 


	12. Episode 12: The Avatar

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 12: The Avatar

She brushed back her hair revealing she was wearing a tight one piece dark dress with a black ribbon around her left upper arm and a black ribbon around her right lower arm, another ribbon wrapped around her stomach, and black heels. Tāj Mahal levitated up in the air, placing both her hands in front of her as the ground beneath them shook. Vines from the forest clawed their way out, wrapping around Annihilator. Yuli launched a gold arrow as Tāj Mahal snatched it inches away from her face.

"You dare to attack ME!" with the grace of the wind she literally shot the arrow right back with her bare hand. Yuli, Izu, and Del Rossi headed for cover while Annihilator sliced his way out of the tangled web. The gang ran for the temple as the sight of one caught her attention.

"TRISTA! Give me my talisman!"

"Okay damn bitch, let it go," said Trista sarcastically.

"SONIC BOOM!" screamed Annihilator, unleashing a clashing wave. Tāj Mahal's purple eyes glowed brightly as she flicked the attack right back at him. He flew out the way as Izu jumped in the air from behind and smacked her in the back, causing her to fall, crashing into the ground. The gang ran up the stairs while the enemies attack each other. They reached the top seeing the double doors and the hand print in the center. All four of them tried pushing the doors, but they just wouldn't open.

"What now leader?" asked Zac exhaustedly. T.K. placed his hands behind his head, trying to think. He turned around seeing the Dark Priestess in action when all of a sudden remembered what Leonne said. "You guys, I got a plan..."

Tāj Mahal unleashed some mega fireballs which just shattered Izu's diamond storm, scaring her. Del Rossi charged up his attack, but it was unsuccessful as he was struck down by lightning from the sky.

"I am Tāj Mahal…Dark High Priestess of the Nether realm and you dare to attack me!"

"HEY Tāj, is this what ya want?" shouted Trista while lifting up her fist with a chain dangling down from it. Tāj Mahal took off in flight, heading towards them with excitement.

"Give it to me!" she said, extending her hand.

"Um no, if you want it then come and claim it," said Trista.

"Tedious wench!" shouted Tāj Mahal, zooming straight towards them.

"Now!" commanded T.K. Trista jumped out of the way just before Tāj Mahal hand grabbed the dangling chain. She missed and jammed her hand straight into the hand print in the center of the double doors.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" she screamed as purple electricity flowed through her entire body. The hand print rejected her hand as the passed out Jenna fell into Zac's arms. Jenna hazel eyes started to open and she stressed,

"Ooouuch…and who's bright idea was that?"

"If I remember correctly, Leonne said that the Avatar is the key. So I assumed—" Before T.K. could finish the double doors began to open as Trista handed back the key to Angela. They stepped inside seeing that the temple was completely empty, all but a chest remained. Zac picked up the chest as they all looked at Angela.

"You can't be serious?" she asked. Zac tilted his head. She rolled her eyes and took off the key and placed it into the key hole on the chest. She twisted slowly hearing a clicking sound. The chest opened up by itself and there within it laid the Golden Chalice of DegaIllah.


	13. Episode 13: The Dark Diamond

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 13: The Dark Diamond

"Nishka your time is almost at an end."

"Yes Na'ash. Everything is going as plan. Soon…100 muahahaa…"

"Someone comes…" said Na'ash, transforming into the Oracle.

"You bastard! Where is The Princess?" asked The Prince, walking into the chambers.

"Ah, why if it isn't Prince Diecoon," said Nishka pleasantly.

"Cut the bull, where is she?" he asked.

"The fallen princess," said the Oracle while moving out of the way. By moving, the Oracle revealed The Princess floating in mid air on a sacrificial table. Her hands were folded, only holding what seemed to be a black diamond of some sort.

"What did you do to her?" he asked as mystical energy surfaced from her body into the black diamond.

"I'm draining all of her mystical energy…soon the Vorpax will be open."

"Monster!" shouted Leonn'e taking out his sword as it transformed into the Sword of Light. With one wave from his sword the guardians around her went flying straight into walls, knocked unconscious. Leonn'e jumped up in the air and slammed his sword downward only for it to be surprising caught by Nishka's right hand only.

"Do not—treat me—like I'm some lower being!" Leonn'e swung from the handle and thrust his right foot forward, kicking Nishka in her face. She flicked her left hand as white electricity shocked and pushed him back.

Nishka stepped down from her chair, looking forward to this meaningful battle. Leonn'e swung his sword left and right as Nishka blocked every single blow with only her arms. One smack from her sent him flying into a wall.

"I am the Bringer of Order. You will serve and give yourself to HIM!"

"Never…Celestial Shatter!" he summoned. Lots of crescent moon shaped of light came at her as she countered attack with her white electricity.

"You will not win," said Nishka.

"Wanna bet?" he said. Leonn'e ran up to her and slid in-between her legs and with one good swoop of his blade sent her flying straight into a wall. He quickly took the time and ran up to Aureka. He held his sword up, making it glow as he tried to make a connection.

"Aureka…hear my voice…find my light…Aureka." Deep within her own mind, Aureka stood up, surrounded by nothing but fog. She looked up seeing something shiny…as if it was calling her name.

"Aureka." She blinked twice, realizing it was her prince calling. She ran toward the light, reaching out to it and shouting,

"Leonn'e!"

"Aureka…find the light…grab my hand." He guided her as his hand reached out of the light. With each heavy step the light seem to be moving away from her, something trying to prevent her from breaking free of her own self-consciousness. Feeling that her powers were being drained, she knew she had to move fast.

"AUREKA!"

"LEONN'E!" she screamed, their fingertips touch. But out of nowhere the light suddenly vanish as she came crashing down on the ground.

"No!" he shouted while being kick in the back by Nishka. He slapped his sword in her face and sent her flying right onto the star-like symbol in the middle of the floor. Leonn'e stood on top of her with is sword pointed right at her.

"Muahahhaahhahah…go ahead…kill me, kill me now!" she ordered.


	14. Episode 14: The Golden Chalice

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 14: The Golden Chalice

The Golden Chalice of DegaIllah was of course gold with a star shaped base, the center had a huge ring around it with red and blue rubes. On the sides of the big ring were two golden wings. The top of the cup was sealed shut with the picture of the sun sticking up.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Trista. T.K. took the chalice, trying to figure out how to open the tightly sealed lid.

"Elemental Warriors...come now and face us!" shouted Annihilator. They stepped outside, transforming into their batter warrior mode.

"This time, no tricks," said Annihilator as he came rushing toward T.K. Something took over T.K. as the Golden Chalice levitated in front of him. He made the gun hand symbol and thrust it forward shouting, "Quintessence!"

The lid flipped and opened up as a beam of cosmic energy shot out of it. T.K. grabbed the beam and literally pulled up on it, causing the Golden Chalice to turn inside out, thus transforming into the Lightning Saber. The Lightning Saber looked like a big lightning bolt, but shaped as a saber.

"Okay? What the hell just happened?" asked Trista.

"I don't know. It…it just took over," stuttered T.K.

Annihilator slowly took out his double swords from the scabbards on his waist. The sword in his right hand, the pommel was shaped like a cloud representing thunder while the sword in his left hand, the pommel was shaped like a lightning bold. He placed the two swords above his head and made his blades kiss, forming a small _X_. He then slowly brought them down and as he did that it looked like he had another pair of arms, and another making a total of six. The image of the four extra arms vanished as he brought his right sword up in front of T.K. It just levitated by itself as he put the left sword close to it too. The two swords looked glued together as he took both hands around the grip and swung it to the left, gathering up energy, forming his own lightning.

"Sonic…BOOM!" he said while swinging the sword back in front of him. T.K. eyes started to glow yellow as his saber began to glow as well. The saber starting illuminating sparks of electricity as if absorbing the energy around it.

"Rekum-cun…Thunderbird!" shouted T.K. swinging the saber forward. A ball shaped like the sun zoomed forward and canceled Annihilator's attack. The ball burst into electric flames as a huge Thunderbird emerged from it.

"Wow," said Angela.

"No! Ahahahaha!!" screamed Annihilator as the enormous Thunderbird crashed into him. He was caught in-between a field of kinetic energy, unable to break free as his whole entire body dissolved into nothing, shattering his swords.

Yuli used the opportunity and launched an arrow, hitting the saber, making it fly out of T.K's hand. The saber twirled in the air and once out of reach it transformed back into the Golden Chalice.

"Got it!" shouted Zac, jumping in the air. Just like T.K. something took over Zac as he turned around and redid the same hand jesters T.K. was doing, but shouted, "Ember!" The lid flipped up as a beam of cosmic energy shot out of it. Zac grabbed the beam and literally pulled up on it, causing the Golden Chalice to turn inside out, thus transforming into the Flame Thrower. The Flame Thrower was staff shaped, with the head of a dragon and a nose ring.

"Oh c'mon…I want some fun," pouted Jenna. Yuli took out a purple arrow and launched it forward at the Element Warriors. Zac started rapidly twirling the Flame Thrower as fire gushed out of the mouth. It looked like one spinning wheel of fire.

"Tio-cun…Wings of the Phoenix!" shouted Zac throwing the flaming wheel as it transformed into giant Phoenix wings, devouring the purple arrow like it was nothing.

"Ahahahah!" screamed Yuli, being engulf by fire. The wings turned back into the spinning flaming wheel and headed back to Zac only to be knocked off course as Del Rossi's weapon smacked into it. The fire stopped and the Flame Thrower transformed back into the Golden Chalice, landing in the hands of Trista.

"Greeeeaat," she said rolling her eyes. Del Rossi threw his weapon again, forcing Trista to say, "Twister!" The lid popped open as a beam of cosmic energy shot out of it. Trista grabbed the beam and literally turned pulled up on it, causing the Golden Chalice to turn inside out, thus transforming into two Japanese fans. Trista's eyes changed color as Roxi dodged the weapon and back flipped her way over toward Del Rossi. Roxi sensed his fist rising up to strike so she ducked down and hit the closed fan against his chest. She then turned around and smacked him in his face with the other fan. Roxi then did a front flip, kicking him as his weapon came flying back and stabbed him in his back. She slowly began to open up the fans, changing her eyes again.

"Aero-cun…Dance of the Winds!" shouted Trista. She crossed her fans summoning forth three giant tornados in Del Rossi direction. Because the stabbing of his own weapon he was unable to move as the tornados came crashing into him.

"Diamond Storm!" shouted Izu, knocking the fans out Trista's hands. The fans became one and transformed back into the Golden Chalice.

"I have it," said Angela reaching out.

"Woops…sorry," said Jenna booty bumping Angela out of the way, catching the chalice.

"Hey!"

"Yeah o-kay," said Jenna sarcastically. "Gaia!" shouted Jenna. The lid lifted up, opening as a beam of cosmic energy shot out of it. Jenna grabbed the beam and literally turned pulled up on it, causing the Golden Chalice to turn inside out, thus transforming into giant hammer.

"OH YEAH! Who's next up in this mug," said Jenna.

"Diamond Storm!" shouted Izu. Jenna raised her hand high, lifting up the ground as a shield to the incoming shards. Jenna jumped up high in the air and roared, "Onyx-cun…Terra Rock Crusher!" She came back down and slammed her hammer into the ground itself next to Izu. The entire planet shook as the ground began to crumble under Izu.

"Noaaahahahah!" she screamed falling into the void. Rocks and boulders fell down right on top of her.

"Dammmmnnn," said everyone, looking at Jenna. Jenna handed T.K. the hammer once it touched his hands it transformed back into the Golden Chalice.

"Oh my gosh, we so got weapons," said Trista excited.

"'Bout time," said Angela.

"Elona now," rushed Zac.


	15. Episode 15: Kill me Now

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 15: Kill me Now

"Kill me Diecoon…kill me NOW!" shouted Nishka. Leonn'e kept hesitating, his sword directly on her. Nishka couldn't take The Prince's staling and grabbed the blade with her hand and forced the tip down on her, pinching the skin to her chest.

"NO!" shouted Leonn'e pulling the sword away. "You want me to kill you…why?" he asked. She looked at him dully and kicked him off of her, sending him flying across the room and said, "You ask zuu many questions." Upon standing up a flash of light crackled as the Elemental Warriors stepped through.

"Like I said, Lacus is way hot," said Zac.

"No way, Layla is hotter," said T.K.

"Yeah o-kay," moaned Trista, rolling her eyes.

"Sounds like someone's jealous?" asked Angela.

"Puh-lease, I'm so the hottest compared to them bitches," said Trista.

"Anyways, where are we?" asked Jenna. They looked around seeing the damage floating building.

"Leonn'e!" they said, rushing over to him.

"Warriors? You have returned," he said.

"Yeah with this too," said Angela holding the Golden Chalice.

"Quick get over there by Aureka," he said.

"Where is she?" asked Jenna. Leonn'e looked over at the alter and saw nothing. He quickly turned to the entrance of the room seeing Nishka outside, holding the drained and lifeless princess. Nishka stood very close to the edge of the building.

"Either way…your planet is as good as mine!" said Nishka throwing Princess Aureka over the edge.

"NOOOO AUREKA!!!" screamed Leonn'e.

"Muahhahahahahhahaha…you have zu kill me now," said Nishka delightfully. Tears surfaced in his eyes, but he held them back, stepping up towards Nishka.

"Do it," she said. He only smirked at her, causing her to be alarm. He lifted up his sword and threw it, causing it to slide hitting T.K's feet. Prince Diecoon ran forward and jumped, following his love's fate.

"NO!" shouted Nishka, reaching out, but missed.

"LEONN'E!" shouted the Elemental Warriors.


	16. Episode 16: Bring me to Life

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 16: Bring me to Life

The wind played with his handy down clothing as the strong breeze rushed against his face. The wind howled around Aureka's falling body, unable to pull away and awake from her subconscious. Her rainbow-ish ponytail danced around as her body picked up speed. With each decreasing moment, Leonn'e was able to see more and more of the incoming land. The gap between them was huge, but Leonn'e refused to give up and shouted out for her, "Aureka!"

Back on Cloud Nine, the gang couldn't breathe, but they inhaled and exhaled very slowly and heavily. Realizing they fail their number one most important objective, protecting The Princess and Prince. Reality started to sink in, witnessing losing their princess, but also their prince. No one said a word as their guilt turned into anger then rage.

"Aqua!" shouted Angela out of rage. The lid jumped up as a beam of cosmic energy shot out of it. Angela grabbed the beam and literally turned pulled up on it, causing the Golden Chalice to turn inside out, thus transforming into a trident.

"Kuo-cun…Water Dragon!" she summoned. She held the trident high and tight as a jet stream of water shot straight out, zigzagging around into a dragon made of water. The same dragon used to weaken Kibosh. The Water Dragon roared and charged straight toward Nishka as she grabbed the dragon's mouth. It started to push her back a little, but shortly after she began to over power it and began to push it back. Her hands started to crackle with electricity as she ripped open the dragon in half straight down the middle.

"Child's play," she said annoyed. White electricity smacked Angela causing her to fall to the ground. Zac came at her and Nishka ducked and slapped him into a pole.

"I am a being beyond what you've faced in the past. You all will all hear Ze Word!" she said. Nishka held the Black Diamond in the middle of the star-like symbol as a gateway opened above her.

"The Vorpax will be open!" A giant green vortex tornado connected the tower to the sky.

_"I will not give up…I will not give in…I will not let you WIN!" _thought Leonn'e. His sword started to glow catching the eye of T.K. Leonn'e's shirt also started to glow green as he transformed into his white and gold outfit.

"Do not give up on us!" shouted Leonne, thanks to the transformation now only inches away from her. Gravity was pulling them down as the wind tried pushing them up, able to now see the kingdom and villages below. He stretched out his arms falling faster than ever now. His white hair danced around like crazy against the rushing of the currents while passing her feet and legs. He reached out more now touching her waist. He quickly wrapped his arms around her body in an embracing hug and whispered, "Gotcha."

"Aureka you have to wake up…you are the only one who can stop this and restore this planet to its beauty," said Leonn'e. Princess Aureka gave him no response as the towns kept getting closer and closer.

"Please Aureka…you have to wake up. We need you…I love you!" said Leonn'e. He then remembered something and reached inside his shirt, pulling out Aureka's Crystal Heart.

"You must wake up now Aureka…please…open your eyes!" He could feel her chest rising up and down and yet still no response. He wrapped her hands around the Krystallos, but it did not glow anymore. The ground kept rushed toward them, unable to use anymore magic without his sword. Their bodies were approaching solid ground fast. He held her tightly, forever still protecting her with his body and love.

"I will not let it end like this…I need you…AUREKA!!!" All of a sudden the Krystallos green brighten, glowing upon reaching solid ground. Princess Aureka's colorful eyes quickly flashed open with a gasp and without missing a beat she rotated their bodies and transformed, wearing an all out beautiful white and silver dress as the Krystrallos wrapped back around her ponytail. She sprouted angelic wings and grabbed Leonn'e's hand as his body dangled down barley inches away from touching the dirt. Princess Aureka used all the pressure and force to her advantage and took off in flight like a rocket going to space.

"Knew you wouldn't give up," he said.

"Thanks…for having faith," she said.


	17. Episode 17: Ze Word of Xion

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 17: Ze Word of Xion

Princess Aureka and Prince Diecoon reached the top of Cloud Nine only to see T.K. picking up Leonn'e's sword.

"T.K. NO!" shouting at the same time. The rage inside T.K. was too much as he didn't hear, jabbing and thrusting the blade deep inside Nishka flesh. She coughed up blood while stepping back a little, seeing her blood drip from her fingers.

"Muuuahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahmmmuuuuuahahahahahahahmmuuahhahaahuahahauahaummmuauuahauahahuahaumaammauahauahahuamuuahah!!!!!" She began laughing insanely as if…as if this was all part of her plan all along.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAMmuuuahahhahahahamuuahahahahah!!!" Her body started to break, shattering all of a sudden. Millions and millions of white electrical light came out as her insane laughing now echoed. The millions and millions of white electrical light traveled upward straight into the Vorpax. It traveled through the tunnel and exploded from within; traveling throughout the even far reaches of Elona.

"Hahahhahahaummmmauuahhahahaha!!" Two white electrical lights crashed into a village, converting the entire town.

"Hahahahhahammuauauhahauahah!!"

"What is going on?" asked Angela.

"Nishka opened the Vorpax," said Prince Diecoon picking up his sword.

"Leonn'e! Aureka!" they screamed.

"The Vorpax is a tunneling vortex abling any energy to travel to any and or all parts of Elona," explained The Princess.

"You mean in just a matter of minuets the entire planet will be converted and corrupted?" asked Zac.

"Yes…and from the looks of it she already has taken up 80," said Prince Diecoon.

"I will not let it come to that," said The Princess.

"Princess here," said Angela handing Aureka the trident. The trident transformed back into the Golden Chalice.

"Shit!" screamed Trista, being hit by the white electrical light. "I have heard the word…and the word is Xion!" she said, repeating it over and over.

Princess Aureka flipped back her ponytail, taking out the Krystallos. There was a slot on the front part of the chalice where Princess Aureka slid the Krystallos through. She held the Golden Chalice along with Krystallos attach to it and prepared for battle.


	18. Episode 18: Krystallos Chalice Power

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Episode 18: Krystallos Chalice Power

Unlike before the chalice did not transform in Princess Aureka's hands, instead it just levitated. Princess Aureka stood in the middle of the Vorpax, summoning up all the power she still had left from within. The Golden Chalice started to glow silver just as Zac was hit by a white electrical light. Aureka arms slouched down, drained from Dark Diamond. She tried holding her ground, but the Vorpax was giving away too much negative energy, knocking her down. Prince Diecoon caught her just in time and pushed her back up an said,

"We believe in you…I, believe in you…let me aid you," he said. She looked into is grey eyes as he stood from behind and his hand rested on top of hers. The ground beneath them started violently shaking as Elona started to crumble.

"Krystallos Chalice POWER!!!" shouted Princess Aureka as the Golden Chalice's lid busted open and a cosmic beam of light blue light beamed upward straight into Vorpax and expanded outward.

"Hhahahahauuahahammuuauhahahaha……noooooaooahahhahahahaha!!" screamed Nishka's lights as the light blue ones crashed right into them, destroying them and breaking the spell. The light blue strings of light attacked and destroyed Nishka's lights and not only freed everyone who was affected by "The Word," but also it started to heal the planet. The ground stopped shaking as the dried up grasses lifted up, turning freshly green again. Finally, after all this time Elona was finally healed and restored.


	19. Chapter 19: Elona

((5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal and elemental abilities. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and help their princess stop The Children of Xion from taking over Elona. If The Children succeed, they will resurrect and bring forth an evil into both worlds so destructively powerful, every god, mortal, and creature will bow to HIM and then die. "HE, the evil that you hold closest to your heart!"))

Season 2: W.O.T.E

Book 1: Bringer of Order

Chapter 19: Elona

The next day the Witches of the Elements met outside the castle to take part in the celebration of the planet's restorement. The planet was indeed beautiful, with the sky being not blue, but lavender. Elona unlike our own, has two moons. One is bigger than the other which is very visible even in the day time.

"Thank you my warriors for all that you have done. Your deed will not go unnoticed," said Princess Aureka, holding Prince Diecoon's hand.

"The chalice is yours so guard it well. It will allow you safe traveling passage from your world to ours," said The Prince.

"HEEEEEEYYY, lets get this party started!" said Jenna, dancing with the crowd.

"Getting this bad boy wasn't easy," said Zac.

"What do you mean?" asked The Prince.

"Well we were attacked by the Knights of K-I," explained T.K.

"How? They were entombed. The only survivor was Kibosh," said The Princess.

"Hold up…Kibosh was a knight?" asked Trista.

"Yes. There were five," said Prince Diecoon.

"Wouldn't have been a problem if that Zara person didn't free them," said Angela.

"Zara?"

"Yeah, she came out of nowhere and set the knights free," said T.K.

"Impossible," said Prince Diecoon.

"Why?" asked Angela.

"Because the temple of Zara was named after the zarian beetle…they wanted to make it feminine so hence the name…"

"Zara!" said all four of them at once, finishing Aureka's explanation.

"Okay sooo…if that wasn't 'Zara,' then who the hell was it?" asked Zac, looking at them.

Within Cloud Nine, the oracle lifted up his hand as the dark diamond floated to him, transforming back to Na'ash.

Outside in space, looking downward upon the planet, a strange female on going crackle as creepy organ music started to play in the background. All of a sudden a pair of huge dark green shaded eyes appeared. The eyes had a very small pupil with shading around it.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh." The eyes stared down directly at the planet you could just feel this demonic intense pressure coming form the floating pair of eyes as dark demonic manly hands stretched out of the abyss.

"Huhahahahuh. Huhahahahhuuuh," cackled the female's voice as the tiny pupils in her dark green shaded eyes brighten brighter than the sun. The dark demonic manly hands wrapped around the planet, ensnaring it for his next plan.

**_END_**

* * *

((Thank you all soooo much for checking out Season 2 book 1 of Witches of the Elements. Stay tuned for Season 2: W.O.T.E, Book 2: Bringer of Chaos)) 


End file.
